Speil
by emokami
Summary: S'il y avait bien une chose que Cloud Strife détestait, c'était bien les miroirs. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas son reflet, IL ne cessait de lui dire qu'il était beau. Non, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, c'était ce qui se reflétait dans la glace. YAOI. VULGARITÉ. CONTENU PLUS QU'EXPLIXITE !


**SPEIL***

**Resumé :**_ S'il y avait bien une chose que Cloud Strife détestait, c'était bien les miroirs. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas son reflet, IL ne cessait de lui dire qu'il était beau. Non, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, c'était ce qui se reflétait dans la glace. YAOI. VULGARITÉ. CONTENU PLUS QU'EXPLIXITE !_

_._

.•¤*¤•.¸.•*•.

.

-Non… laissez-moi dormir…

Cloud agita machinalement sa main en l'air. Certainement dans l'espoir, qu'il savait futile, d'éteindre son réveil matin. Ce dernier le tourmentait depuis bien trop longtemps pour que la patience du jeune blond puisse en supporter davantage.

Excédé, il donna un violent coup de poing dans le vide. Par chance, il frappa la machine de plein fouet, la faisant voler à travers la pièce pour finalement se fracasser en mille morceaux contre le mur. En pestant tout ce qu'il pouvait, le blond repoussa violemment sa couverture et tomba de son lit. Il avait oublié à quel point il était à l'étroit dans son petit appartement.

Toujours en râlant, il se releva, et avec une pudeur incroyable, il enroula l'épais tissu encore tiède autour de sa taille fine. Cloud traina des pieds jusqu'au mur en face de son lit, un petit sourire empli de tristesse sur les lèvres.

-Où es-tu encore parti, cette fois ? demanda-t-il au grand miroir qui lui faisait face.

Le blond grimaça en voyant que son reflet faisait exactement comme lui. Au moins, l'Autre, Lui, ne faisait pas pareil. Au contraire, Il faisait exactement le contraire. Cloud restait stoïque, l'Autre s'acharnait à s'agiter, quitte à tout casser autour de lui. Cloud était en colère, l'Autre était gai comme un pinson.

Mais ce jour-là, l'Autre n'était plus là. Étrange. En général, il se faisait une joie de venir le voir et le charrier sur son apparence endormie. Cloud sentit un courant d'air lui caresser désagréablement la nuque. Il avait encore oublié de fermer la fenêtre la veille. Bah, au pire, il attraperait un putain de rhume, et ce n'est pas ça qui l'aurait arrêté Lui.

Il traina les pieds jusqu'à l'unique fenêtre de chez lui, et se pencha vers le bas.

Midgar le matin, c'était un spectacle assez saisissant. Des lambeaux de brume s'attachaient encore aux hauts buildings, créant comme des toiles d'araignées autour des tours. Les rues, encore plongées dans le noir à cette heure-là, ressemblaient à un labyrinthe de ténèbres dont il semblait impossible de s'extirper. Le ciel, quant à lui, était d'un gris perle que Cloud trouvait séduisant. Il aimait le gris. C'était une couleur digne de son tempérament.

Il resta face au vide jusqu'à ce que la chose ronde, jaune, et méchante soit complètement au-dessus de l'horizon. Cloud se souvint que l'Autre n'aimait pas le soleil, il était trop agressif, trop imposant. L'Autre n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il y ait quelque chose au-dessus de lui.

.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•*•.

.

-Dis Zack, pourquoi tu vis au sommet d'un arbre ? Parce que c'est dur de toujours devoir grimper sur les branches pour y aller tu sais.

-Et bien, parce qu'être au sommet, c'est ce qu'il a de mieux. Tu imagines si on devait tout le temps devoir regarder en haut pour vérifier s'il n'y a aucune branche qui risque de nous tomber dessus ?

.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•*•.

.

-Zack… murmura le blond.

Il s'apprêtait à refermer la fenêtre, quand tout à coup, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange sur l'une des vitres du building d'en face.

Tel un oiseau, une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien voltigeait au travers des carreaux. Par réflexe, Cloud se retourna vers son propre miroir, et ce qu'il vit lui donna comme un coup dans l'estomac.

.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•*•.

.

Il avait dix ans. Son père venait de partir de chez lui. Comme ça. Du jour au lendemain. Sans explication. Sans lui dire au revoir. Le blond ne l'avait pas supporté. Il était sorti de chez lui, la rage au ventre. Et s'était enfui vers les montagnes. Sa mère l'avait vu partir en larmes. Il était revenu en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Personne n'avait jamais su pourquoi il avait changé aussi vite. En partant, il était un enfant asocial et sans histoires. En revenant, il était devenu un garçon intrépide, qui n'avait pas peur des mots ni des brimades.

Il s'était passé quelque chose.

Quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Une rencontre.

Avec Lui.

Lorsqu'il vit la chaise de son père vide, le blond s'était précipité dehors et avait couru vers le nord, dans les montagnes. Les gens qui trainaient sur la place virent passer une tornade blonde en larmes. Plus personne ne fit plus attention à lui lorsqu'il fut hors de vue. C'était fréquent que les enfants aillent jouer dans les montagnes, mais rares qu'ils osent franchirent les limites imposées, leurs parents ayant pris soin de leur raconter les pires contes qui puissent exister au sujet des monts Nibel.

Il courait. De longues foulées. Assurées.

Longtemps.

Il suivit le chemin naturellement tracé. Enfin, à un embranchement, il cessa sa course, ne sachant plus où aller. Enfin, il se décida. De nouveau, il s'élança, la vue brouillée, et courut au travers des montagnes. Il n'y avait plus de chemin, juste de hautes herbes, et des monstres féroces.

Plus loin, il s'arrêta en entendant un bruit d'eau. Qui coule.

Un ruisseau.

Il s'engagea dans cette direction. Il avait soif.

En écartant la dernière branche d'arbre qui l'en séparait, il vit une silhouette accroupie devant quelque chose. Lentement, il s'avança, peu sûr de la sécurité. L'autre garçon se retourna, et Cloud fut frappé par l'éclat de ses yeux.

Bleu électrique.

Brillants.

Beaux.

…Vivants…

Jamais il n'avait vu des yeux pareils.

C'était un regard franc, sans aucune animosité, juste de la curiosité.

-Viens.

Le garçon avait une belle voix grave, chaleureuse. Cloud ne chercha même pas à protester, il n'aimait pas recevoir des ordres. Mais là, la voix de l'étranger était naturellement envoutante.

Tel un automate, le blond marcha vers le brun, et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Ce qui avait tant intéressé l'autre garçon, c'était un corps. Mort. Un poisson mort. Depuis peu, à la vu des écailles qui brillaient encore d'humidité. Ce qui choqua Cloud, ce fut ses yeux.

Vides.

Noirs.

Ternes.

Morbides.

Et pourtant, il était fasciné. Juste parce que cet autre garçon l'était aussi.

-Ça te plait ? demanda le brun, avec une franche curiosité dans sa voix grave.

-Euh…c'est toi qui l'as tué ?

-Haha !

-Pourquoi tu ris ? S'énerva Cloud.

-Et bien, tu n'es pas dégoûté ?

-Ben nan, c'est pas la première truite que je vois.

-Moi, c'est Zack. Zack Fair!

Et il lui tendit la main.

Cloud considéra longuement cette dextre tendue vers lui. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé aussi franchement. Il examina cette main. Longue, fine, propre, soignée.

Jolie.

Rassuré, il la serra.

-Moi c'est Cloud Strife. Je vis à Nibelheim, et toi ? D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

Il sentit les doigts de Zack se contracter légèrement.

-De loin, répondit-il enfin.

Cloud n'insista pas. Tout le monde avait des secrets après tout.

-Pourquoi t'es ici ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas être ailleurs.

-Et pourquoi tu viens pas avec moi ? Au village.

-Je suis bien ici moi !

Il attrapa le bras de Cloud et l'entraina un peu plus loin. Le blond vit une tente dressée sur l'herbe grasse, beige, et petite.

-Quel âge tu as ? demanda Cloud.

-Quinze ans et toi ?

-Dix.

-Tu fais grand, pour ton âge tu sais.

-On me le dit souvent.

.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•*•.

.

Là, devant lui, dans le miroir, se tenait non seulement son reflet emmitouflé, mais aussi Zack. Ce dernier était allongé, sur le dos, qu'il avait cambré à l'extrême, et avec la bouche grande ouverte, comme si elle était en train de pousser un cri d'agonie. Alors, contrairement à la dernière fois, Cloud hurla.

Un cri libérateur, simple, bestial, rauque.

Un cri comme il n'en avait jamais entendu.

Au bout d'un moment, Cloud s'arrêta. Il avait mal à la gorge à présent. De nouveau, avec une fascination morbide, il regarda dans le miroir. Il soupira de soulagement, Zack n'y était plus, mais il se rendit compte que le brun était toujours en train de s'amuser dans les gratte-ciel. Il resta longtemps à l'observer faire des roues arrière sur un sol inexistant, faire des mouvements défiant la gravité, faire des cabrioles qui rendraient jaloux n'importe quel acrobate.

Cloud pouvait rester des heures à le regarder, Lui.  
C'est ce qu'il n'avait cessé de faire d'ailleurs.

.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•*•.

.

Ils marchaient tous les deux dans les monts Nibel. Zack voulait lui montrer quelque chose qu'il avait remarqué en arrivant dans la région.

Soudain, alors qu'ils venaient de traverser le pont, un rugissement féroce retentit non loin d'eux. Aussitôt, Zack attrapa le bras maigrelet de Cloud et le jeta derrière un rocher. Trop sonné, Cloud ne disait rien et se contentait de regarder, une boule d'angoisse au ventre.

Zack se cacha à son tour derrière un autre rocher, opposé à celui du blond, et lui lança un sourire plein d'encouragement. Cloud fut stupéfait de voir que Zack n'avait pas peur. À croire qu'il avait combattu des monstres toute sa vie.

Ils se figèrent.

Au détour du chemin qu'ils s'apprêtaient à emprunter, un monstre d'une envergure exceptionnelle émergea. Sa démarche pesante faisait trembler le sol, et il se dégageait de lui une rance odeur de moisissure.

L'être humanoïde semblait avoir senti une présence étrangère sur son territoire, car il agita le boulet retenu par une chaine à sa main en l'air, comme un signe de défis, tandis que son autre main s'ouvrait et se refermait convulsivement, les pinces métalliques qui formaient ses doigts faisant un cliquetis désagréable, qui sonna comme un glas pour le pauvre Cloud tétanisé par la peur.

Pour se donner du courage, le blond jeta un coup d'œil à Zack qui bougea ses lèvres :

-C'est un Criard. Rien de bien méchant.

Mais Cloud, lui, avait tellement peur qu'il voyait le monstre comme une terrible apocalypse. Zack vit qu'il était proche de la syncope. C'est pourquoi il prit son courage à deux mains et émergea de sa cachette. Le monstre tourna sa large silhouette grise dans sa direction et poussa un cri plein d'avertissements. Zack fit de même. Son cri fut bien plus puissant que tout ce que Cloud avait entendu jusque-là.

Soudain, le Criard laissa du mou à la chaine de son boulet, la seule arme qu'il semblait avoir, et la lança droit sur Zack, qui évita souplement l'attaque en faisant une roulade sur le côté. Le Criard, frustré de voir ce petit humain lui échapper, relança une nouvelle fois son boulet, et cette fois, Zack ne fut pas assez rapide, il reçut l'arme en plein dans l'estomac. Cloud ne trouva pas le moyen de l'aider, aussi restait-il caché.

Le Criard bougea sa masse en direction de Zack, qui se tenait plié en deux sous la douleur. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche de lui, le brun décocha un formidable coup de pied retourné en pleine tête au monstre. Cette dernière étant trop bien ancrée dans le tronc du Criard, Zack ne réussit qu'à étourdir la chose grisâtre. Et à l'énerver un peu plus.

Le monstre recula un peu, et remarqua un moment trop tard que sa masse d'armes improvisée était tombée de son bras. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qui lui arrivait, Zack ramassa le boulet et le lança de toutes ses forces, à la manière d'un marteau, en direction du monstre.

Le choc fut si violent que le sol trembla de nouveau. Cloud se boucha les oreilles sous le fracas de l'arme sur le corps caparaçonné du Criard. Ce dernier éclata néanmoins en quelques milliers de morceaux qui retombèrent en une terrible pluie tranchante et nauséabonde.

Zack resta un moment à regarder dans le vide, et Cloud n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour sortir de sa cachette.

Enfin, ayant retrouvé une respiration plus calme, le brun se dirigea vers Cloud et lui demanda d'une voix rassurante :

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Euh…

Cloud ne réussit qu'à hocher la tête et s'endormit à même le sol. La dernière chose dont il eut conscience fut le corps brulant de Zack qui s'étalait à ses côtés.

.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•*•.

.

Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été un faible. Un lâche. Un moins que rien.

Non. C'est ce qu'il avait été. Il était brave à présent. La preuve, il avait réussi jusque-là à se débrouiller seul dans Midgar, alors qu'il ne connaissait rien à cette ville. Combien de fois s'y était-il perdu ? Il avait cessé de compter dès la première semaine de son arrivée dans la métropole.

Il soupira en jetant un coup d'œil sur son portable. Le clapet orné d'un écran indiquait qu'il n'avait plus que quelques minutes avant d'être en retard pour son travail.

Cloud s'arracha à sa contemplation, et le fantôme de son passé se retira au loin. Tel un zombie, le blond se dirigea vers sa ridiculement petite salle de bain. Il n'accorda pas un regard au voile noir qui recouvrait un autre miroir. C'était dans cette glace qu'il avait vu pour la première fois l'Autre, alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à aller se glisser dans son lit. Il avait eu tellement peur qu'il n'avait plus osé entrer dans sa salle de bain pendant près de trois semaines. C'est au moment où il s'était rendu compte que les gens se retournaient sur son chemin ou qui, au contraire, émettaient des reproches et changeaient de trottoir qu'il s'était décidé à prendre des mesures. Il n'avait plus jamais osé se regarder dedans depuis.

Le jeune homme n'aimait pas se laver, il considérait cela comme une perte de temps. Mais il savait aussi que s'il arrivait négligé à son travail, son patron aurait tôt fait de le licencier. Or, le blond ne pouvait se permettre de perdre son emploi.

En soupirant, il pénétra dans la cabine de douche. Cloud n'aimait pas se laver. Cela voulait dire qu'il serait obligé de se toucher, de se regarder. Ce qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas. Les paupières closes, il chercha à tâtons le gel douche. Il tomba sur une bouteille plate. Pour être bien sûr que c'était le produit qu'il cherchait, il le renifla. Il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de se laver avec du shampooing, et de verser sur sa tête du bain de bouche.

« _Il faudrait vraiment faire le tri un de ces jours_ »

Mais depuis son emménagement, il n'avait, pas une seule fois, fait le ménage. Cela lui rappelait trop qu'il vivait dans un trou à rat insalubre.

« _Tu m'étonnes qu'il n'est pas cher le loyer !_ »

Rageusement, il s'écrasa le shampoing sur la tête, toujours les yeux fermés. Sans aucune douceur, il se gratta le crâne, certain de s'arracher des cheveux au passage.

« _Comme si c'était important, le physique_ »

Bien sûr que ça l'était, sinon il ne se cacherait pas tout le temps.

« _T'es même pas fichu d'aller faire tes courses, t'es obligé de faire livrer, et encore, tu hésites tout le temps pour aller ouvrir au livreur et t'es même pas fichu d'aller ouvrir ta boite aux lettres sans vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne autour_».

Lâche.

C'était aussi ce qui lui convenait le plus, la lâcheté.

Lâche.

Il avait stoppé sa scolarité pour ça.

Lâche.

Il n'avait pas su l'expliquer à sa mère.

Lâche.

Il avait fui son école comme la peste.

Lâche.

Il avait constamment séché les cours vers la fin de sa scolarité.

Lâche.

Dire qu'il croyait qu'une douche allait le réveiller. Il dormait encore à moitié.

En vacillant légèrement, il sortit de la cabine. Il faillit glisser, et s'agrippa au pan de tissu noir qui lui faisait tant peur.

Ce geste ne lui permet pas pour autant de garder un semblant d'équilibre, et il tomba face contre terre dans un bruit mat. Sa douche ne l'ayant pas réveillé, il n'eut pas le temps de mettre ses mains devant lui.

En se relevant, il vit alors ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

« _Soit courageux_ »

La douceur de ce drap. L'imperfection des mailles de tissu. Cette couleur changeante. Un noir profond, aux reflets vert et violet.

Comme un corbeau.

Cloud se rendit compte de cette similitude et lâcha la toile comme si elle l'avait brûlé.

« _Tu seras courageux un autre jour ! _ »

Il retourna sur ses pas, dans la pièce principale, un minuscule carré encombré d'un lit, une table, une chaise et une penderie. Le coin-cuisine se résumait à un gaz de camping et un réfrigérateur. Cet endroit était tellement misérable qu'il était obligé de faire la vaisselle dans le même récipient que dans lequel il se lavait les dents.

« _Dès que je peux, je déménage _» se promit le blond tout en ouvrant son armoire.

Il détestait s'habiller. Pour les mêmes raisons qu'il n'aimait pas se laver. Et puis, il n'avait aucun gout en ce qui concernait la mode. Un simple pull ou T-shirt sur un jean, avec des tennis tant qu'à faire, c'est plus rapide à choisir.

Et ça évitait de devoir se regarder dans le miroir pour vérifier sa tenue.

« _Bon, maintenant, il ne reste plus que les cheveux_ »

Il regarda dans le miroir, en tentant de conserver un regard objectif sur lui-même. Il se savait beau, Zack ne cessait de le lui dire, et Zack ne mentait jamais. Cloud regarda dans le miroir et vit la silhouette athlétique de l'Autre tranquillement assise sur l'unique chaise, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda abruptement Cloud.

Il détestait quand Zack était triste.

Zack ne dit rien et se leva. Il marcha lentement vers Cloud, qui ne pipait mot et le regarda. Le brun passa lentement ses mains autour de la taille du blond, qui ne put que regarder son reflet si traitre se faire enlacer à se place.

De rage, il donna un violent coup de poing sur la vitre. Mais cette dernière était bien plus résistante que ce qu'il s'imaginait, et elle ne fit que trembler légèrement.

Son reflet ne cilla pas et le regarda avec une lueur de reproche contenu dans ses yeux bleu vif.

Cloud chercha Zack du regard, et ne le trouva nulle part.

« _Tant pis, il reviendra plus tard_ »

« _J'ai faim_ »

Le blond referma son armoire, dont le contenu se résumait en un capharnaüm composé de vêtements délavés et sombres. Toujours de sa démarche de mort-vivant, il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. Cloud ne prit même pas la peine de regarder ce qu'il prit dans la main, et l'avala.

Apparemment ce serait une barre de céréales, au chocolat. Pas périmée pour une fois.

Nonchalamment, Cloud leva les yeux vers son réveil, qui se trouvait à quelques pas de son frigo. Il le regarda longtemps, en mâchonnant sa barre tel un bovin, et réussi au bout d'une dizaine de secondes à traduire les chiffres verts en une heure précise.

-Merde ! J'suis en retard !

Son service commençait à huit heures, et il était moins cinq.

Il se félicita d'avoir fait débrider sa Fenrir, rester cantonné au trente kilomètres-heure pour faire un trajet de trois quarts d'heure, c'était tout bonnement impossible d'être à l'heure avec ça !

Cloud jeta son papier sur le sol, sans même se dire qu'il le ramasserait plus tard, et sorti en claquant violemment la porte de son studio. Heureusement pour lui, la vieille dame qui le logeait dormait encore. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, juste qu'elle était très bavarde, et lui préférait le calme, plus pratique pour réfléchir.

Quoiqu'il détestait trop réfléchir aussi. Quel étrange paradoxe.

Il dévala les deux étages qui le séparaient de sa moto adorée, et sauta les cinq dernières marches, afin de gagner du temps. Il ouvrit la porte, et oublia de la refermer. Le jeune blond regarda autour de lui, de plus en plus paniqué de ne pas voir sa meilleure amie bien carrossée, et se rappela avec agacement qu'il l'avait laissée dans le garage de Madame Elmyra. C'était elle qui le lui avait conseillé, prétextant que le quartier n'était pas sûr.

« _Tu parles, c'est juste pour m'obliger à aller lui demander la clé_ » maugréa Cloud.

Le jeune homme ravala sa mauvaise humeur et alla sonner à la porte d'Elmyra. Il se mit à compter les moutons, en attendant impatiemment qu'elle vienne enfin lui ouvrir. Il arriva à trente moutons lorsqu'il entendit le cliquetis de la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit sur une dame d'un certain âge, au physique typique des grand-mères qui aiment les enfants.

-Oh bonjour Cloud ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Très bien madame.

-Et que puis-je faire pour toi ?

« _Crever sur place quand je serais à mon boulot, vieille peau de mes deux_ »

-Euh… je souhaiterais la clé du garage, j'y ai mis ma moto…

-Ah ! Oui ! C'est bien, tu as fait ce que je t'ai dit…

« _Ben oui, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas lâché avec cette histoire_ »

-… Attends-moi là, je vais te la chercher.

« _T'as intérêt la vieille, sinon je te cambriole_ »

La vieille dame se retourna et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un énorme trousseau de clés, toutes de taille et de formes différentes. Le blond en dénombra une bonne vingtaine. Il soupira discrètement, et se retint difficilement de ne pas arracher ce tas de métal des mains de Madame Elmyra.

Heureusement pour lui, la clé du garage faisait partie des premières que sa logeuse examina.

-Tiens mon garçon, et garde-la !

« _Tu pouvais pas me le dire avant vieille chèvre ?_ »

-Merci madame… bonne journée !

Le jeune homme s'empressa de courir jusqu'au garage, certain de recevoir un blâme pour son retard. Il conservait tout de même l'espoir de réussir à arriver à l'heure, mais rouler à cent à l'heure dans une Midgar aux heures de pointe, l'espoir était plutôt mince, voir inexistant.

« _Bah, tant pis, ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est celle de cette vieille chouette avec ses clés à la con_ »

Il ouvrit en grand les deux battants jaunâtres. Le soleil matinal illumina la pièce qui sentait le renfermer et l'essence. Cloud était soulagé de savoir qu'il avait le garage pour lui tout seul, Elmyra n'ayant jamais eu de voiture.

« _Ma chérie_ »

Elle était là. Devant lui. Cette énorme machine pour laquelle Zack avait pris tant de risques. Il ne passait pas une journée sans avoir senti les vibrations de cette chose, le contact intime qu'il entretenait avec elle, assis à califourchon sur son dos, brulant de plaisir. Le rugissement de désir qu'elle émettait lorsqu'il voulait aller plus vite, et ses grognements de frustration lorsqu'il freinait trop brusquement. Oui, elle était belle la Fenrir. Belle et attirante.

« _Dommage que les gens ne soient pas comme toi_ »

Comme pour lui répondre la bête étincela brièvement, touchée par un rayon de soleil. Sa carrosserie dorée étincelait de santé, étant astiquée tous les jours. On l'aurait dit flambant neuve, si elle n'avait pas déjà près de six mois.

« _Six mois que je suis parti de Nibelheim_ » se rendit compte le blond.

Six mois qu'il vivait au jour le jour, avec une vieille dame et sa moto pour seule compagnie.

« _N'empêche, je ne regrette pas d'avoir arrêté_ »

Il marcha lentement vers sa moto, oubliant momentanément son timing serré. Du bout des doigts, il effleura le chaud revêtement doré. En faisant cela, Cloud avait m'impression de caresser du sable fin sous le soleil de la Costa del Sol. Comme il aurait aimé aller là-bas rien qu'une fois, juste pour voir ces plages paradisiaques et boire un bon cocktail rafraichissant…

« _Mais des plages bourrées de gars qui se la jouent et de poufs en bikinis_ »

Sorti de son rêve par cette réflexion, il enfourcha Fenrir et mit le contact. Le monstre gronda fortement, son cri résonna dans toute la pièce. Heureux d'être de nouveau avec elle, Cloud mit son casque, releva le frein et sortit plein gaz du garage.

Il fut tenté de jeter un coup d'œil au rétroviseur de sa bien-aimée, mais il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de points sur son permis. Aussi resta-t-il concentré à conduire sans trop dépasser les limites de vitesse.

Mais pour lui, rouler lentement signifiait juste ne pas faire trop de fumée derrière lui. Sans faire plus attention aux gens présents sur le trottoir, Cloud roula à pleine vitesse entre les passants, mais n'en renversa aucun. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait obtenu son permis moto aussi facilement.

Au bout d'un moment, il vit que le trottoir devenait de plus en plus étroit pour son imposante machine. Le motard se pencha sur le côté, et, toujours aussi fidèle et réactive, Fenrir suivit le mouvement. Entre deux voitures, la moto émergea sur la rue bondée de véhicules en tout genre.

« _Mais roulez bande de larves ! _» fulminait Cloud.

Au loin, il vit l'horloge de la mairie indiquer huit heures cinq.

« _Et merde, je suis encore en retard_ »

De rage, le jeune homme lança un grand coup d'accélérateur, espérant vaguement que les vélos devant lui allaient peut-être avancer plus vite. Peine perdue, au lieu de ça, l'un d'entre eux se retourna et lui fit un geste grossier de la main. Le blond soupira, désespéré de ne pas pouvoir arriver à l'heure à son travail.

« _Je les appelle et je leur dis que je suis malade_ »

De toute façon, il ne voulait plus travailler là-bas. Trop de gens, trop de contraintes. Trop en dessous de lui tout ça.

Lâche.

Au prochain carrefour, il fit faire à Fenrir demi-tour, et s'arrêta dans une ruelle isolée, le temps de sortir son téléphone portable et composer le numéro de sa société.

« _Faites que ce ne soit pas ce salopard de Lazard qui réponde _» supplia intérieurement Cloud

-Allô ?

« _Ouf, c'est juste cette connasse de réceptionniste_ »

Il fit semblant de tousser et de régurgiter, espérant que son message allait paraitre plus crédible.

-Je… atchoum ! Suis très… hum… malade, je crois que j'ai attrapé une mauvaise grippe ou… (Toussotements) quelque chose comme ça… je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir... atchoum !... Venir aujourd'hui…

Il ponctua ses derniers mots par un reniflement bien senti, afin de dégoûter encore plus la réceptionniste.

-Euh… oui, monsieur… ?

-Cloud Strife.

Il renifla de plus belle.

-Je vais prévenir monsieur Deusericus que vous ne vous sentez pas bien.

-Merci mademoiselle, bonne journée.

-À vous aussi monsieur Strife, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, et un prompt rétablissement. Ne faites surtout pas d'efforts inutiles !

« _C'est ça connasse, va te pendre avec ton string_ »

Et il raccrocha sèchement, agacé par les manières aguicheuses de cette fille.

« _Peine à jouir va_ »

De nouveau, il enfourcha sa Fenrir, seule à ne l'avoir encore jamais abandonné. Cette fois, il ne résista pas à regarder dans le rétroviseur. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

Zack se tenait à l'autre bout de la ruelle, debout, les jambes écartées, calme, son sourire était rieur cette fois. Par réflexe, Cloud se retourna, et ne vit rien d'autre que des immondices. De rage, il s'agita sur sa moto, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser sa colère. De quel droit le brun se permettait-il de le tourmenter alors qu'il n'avait pas encore pensé à lui ?

Cloud mit alors le contact de sa Fenrir. Lentement, il ne tenait pas tellement à rayer la carrosserie, le blond roula jusqu'au bout de la ruelle. Il tentait de ne pas regarder dans le rétroviseur, par peur de voir quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être là, et y réussit.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva à un carrefour qu'il regarda dedans.

Zack traversait la rue, et en même temps, un camion roulait à pleine vitesse dans sa direction.

« Il va se faire tuer ! »

Cloud ne réfléchit pas, et fonça vers son Zack pour l'éloigner de la route.

Le jeune homme brun marchait lentement, sans se rendre compte que sa vie était en danger. Cela choqua Cloud. Jamais Zack n'aurait traversé sans regarder, il était bien trop prudent. Et aussi, depuis quand Zack portait des habits de marque ? Depuis quand avait-il les cheveux horriblement aplatis sur le crâne ? Depuis quand Zack fumait ? Et... et… surtout… depuis quand Zack ne reconnaissait pas sa propre moto ? Pourquoi ne regardait-il pas Fenrir ? Il devrait être fou de rage de voir SA Fenrir pilotée par quelqu'un d'autre que lui !

Cloud réalisa soudain que cet homme n'était pas celui qu'il croyait être.

Au dernier moment, il tenta de faire demi-tour, mais une camionnette abordant le logo de la société dans laquelle il travaillait fut plus rapide que lui.

.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•*•.

.

« _Maman…_ »

-Qu'est –ce qu'il vient de dire ?

« _Reviens…_ »

-Je ne sais pas…

« _S'il te plait…_ »

-Il doit délirer, avec ce qui vient de lui arriver…

« _Des voix…_ »

-Au fait, ça se passe comment, la famille ?

« _Taisez-vous…_ »

-Bah, toujours la grande qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête…

« _C'est tout lumineux… partout…_ »

-Et le garçon, bein, il est toujours en maternelle…

« _Je veux sortir…_ »

-Il parait qu'il y aurait une épidémie de grippe dans sa classe…

« _Zack… _»

-Et ma femme qui passe son temps chez sa copine…

« _Reviens…_ »

-Et toi, comment ça se passe ?

« _Je suis désolé…_ »

-La forme, on part en vacances à Glaçon cet hiver

« _Je ne voulais pas…_ »

-Je ne te raconte pas le mal qu'on a eu pour obtenir les réservations !

« _Je ne savais pas…_ »

-Trois heures au téléphone ! Bonjour la facture !

« _Pardonne-moi…_ »

-Ouais, c'est clair mon vieux…

« _J'ai mal…_ »

-Et toi, tu pars cette année ?

« _Je ne sais pas où…_ »

-Non, trop de boulot en retard…

« _Partout…_ »

-Et le gosse qui a raté ses examens, tss…

« _Où suis-je ?_ »

-Il ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il veut faire…

« _On dirait…_ »

-Alors il n'est pas motivé…

« _Nibelheim…_ »

-Pour lui, la vie se résume à la console et à ses livres…

« _Avant tout ça…_ »

.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•*•.

.

Nibelheim était une petite bourgade cachée au milieu des hauteurs des monts Nibel. Ces montagnes étaient fascinantes. Noires, impitoyables, majestueuses, et pourtant protectrices de ce village contre les assauts incessants des monstres de la région.

De la maison la plus proche de celle du manoir de la ville, un jeune homme blond, à l'allure furtive, sortit. Il tentait maladroitement de se glisser dans l'ombre de la nuit pour se rendre dans la grande bâtisse abandonnée depuis prêt de vingt-cinq ans d'après la plupart des habitants. Il était totalement concentré sur le fait de ne laisser d'empreintes sur la neige. Dans le village, c'était facile, il n'avait qu'à suivre les chemins tout tracés, mais en arrivant aux abords des dernières maisons, il dût se forcer à suivre les contours de la montagne jusqu'à l'imposante bâtisse.

La silhouette fit grincer la grille du portail, tout en se mordillant les lèvres de peur que quelqu'un le surprenne. Ce n'était pas le fait d'entrer dans le manoir qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on sache, mais plutôt ce qu'il allait faire dedans.

Le plus doucement possible, Cloud referma le portail derrière lui. Il vérifia une dernière fois s'il était suivi, et se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la grande porte.

« _Il est déjà à l'intérieur_ » comprit Cloud en voyant qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de forcer la serrure pour une fois.

Le blond la referma, et marcha plus librement dans le hall. À l'affut du moindre bruit, il ne vit pas une ombre se glisser sournoisement derrière lui. Cloud ne sentit que trop tard que celui qu'il était venu rejoindre l'enlacait dans le dos.

-Tu en as mis du temps, lui susurra la tendre voix de Zack à son oreille.

Cloud glissa une main vers les cheveux de son intime et lui répondit du tac au tac :

-Et toi, tu es bien trop entreprenant.

D'un savant mouvement de bras, Zack fit atterrir Cloud la joue contre son torse. Le blond entendait bien profiter de ce peu de chaleur dans ce manoir aussi froid, et se blottit plus confortablement contre lui.

-On t'a vu ?

Le ton soudain sérieux de son amant mit le blond en alerte. Quelqu'un aurait vu Zack entrer dans cette maison ?

-Non, et toi ? Tu t'es senti suivi ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu ?

-Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux le fasse, tu ne crois pas ?

Vexé, Cloud pinça méchamment un carré de peau du torse de Zack. Cela n'eut pas l'effet voulu, il sentit la bosse déjà bien marquée de son amant croitre davantage au travers de son pantalon.

-Où veux-tu que nous allions cette fois ? murmura Zack d'une voix irrésistible.

Le blond fit semblant de réfléchir, uniquement dans le but de le faire languir.

-Tu te décides ?

-Mmm…

-Alors ?

-Je sais pas…

-Tant pis, tu l'auras voulu.

D'une poigne de fer, Zack entraina Cloud dans le dédale du manoir, jusqu'à la salle où trainait un mystérieux coffre-fort. Cloud devina en voyant les multiples outils, ou du moins ce qui pouvait s'y apparenter, que Zack avait tenté d'ouvrir durant de nombreuses heures cette chose qui l'intriguait au plus haut point.

Zack entraina Cloud sur ce coffre et l'y fit asseoir. Le blond se laissa faire. Même, il s'y allongea, et ressentit dans son dos le tissu qui protégeait le coffre de la poussière.

Lentement, langoureusement, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement. Zack prenait un malin plaisir à déboutonner avec lenteur la chemise immaculé de son bien-aimé, et Cloud en gémissait presque de frustration. Enfin, le brun s'attaqua à son pantalon. Il le lui retira. Jamais le blond n'avait pris autant de plaisir à sentir la toile de jean glisser sur sa peau. Et jamais Zack n'avait autant aimé s'écorcher les doigts sur une fermeture éclair et un bouton récalcitrant.

Zack commença alors à lui caresser langoureusement le torse. À chaque toucher, le blond ressentait des picotements agréablement intenses. Il lui pinça un téton, le faisant terriblement durcir. Tandis que le brun jouait avec, il posa doucement sa langue chaude sur le deuxième, n'ayant pas envie de laisser ce morceau de chair si appétissant à l'abandon. Il en explora toute la surface, ne laissant pas une seule partie de l'auréole sans compagnie. Il entendit Cloud soupirer et en tira un frisson de plaisir. Le brun commença par un tour rapide du bouton de chair, puis englouti littéralement le bout qui le tentait trop. Il le lapa, et Cloud lui tira violemment une mèche de cheveux. Le brun se raidit. Lui avait-il fait mal ?

-Con…continu, gémit Cloud.

Zack lui jeta un regard, et dû se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre sur le champ. Après tout, ils avaient toute la nuit, non ?

Il fit donc ce que lui demandait son bien-aimé. Il reprit le téton entre ses dents et le fit doucement rouler dans sa bouche, tout en lui lançant d'agaçants coups de langue.

Lorsqu'il sentit sur son ventre l'érection plus proéminente de son amant, il décida de s'y attaquer.

Lentement, langoureusement, il embrassa la fine poitrine de Cloud. Des baisers violents, puis papillons, il variait. Et Cloud geignait. Il fit accompagner sa bouche par ses mains, et il parcourut sa surface de ses doigts fins, les yeux fermés.

Enfin, Zack rencontra les poils pubiens de son amant, et ne s'attarda pas dessus. Il descendit encore, et sentit alors la naissance de la verge de son amant. Il attendit d'abord une quelconque supplication du blond, et sortit alors sa langue. Il laissa de petits coups de langue faussement timides sur la base, puis se fit plus insistant en sentant les veines saillir davantage. Il ressentait la douceur de la peau tendre, la dureté de ce muscle si sensible. Enfin, tandis que Cloud manquait lui arracher les cheveux, il engloutit brutalement le gland. Il s'attarda sur l'anneau si tendre. Il fit légèrement pénétrer sa langue dans la fente au sommet. Il le regretta aussitôt, Cloud donna un coup de reins tellement violent que Zack se prit un superbe coup sur le nez.

-Oups ! réussi à dire Cloud.

-C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Cloud voulut se relever, mais Zack le plaqua sur le coffre, un sourire confiant aux lèvres. Le blond tenta de protester, et Zack posa sa bouche sur la sienne pour couper court à ce contre temps.

Il reprit son manège. Avec ses mains, il fit lentement jouer le prépuce du sexe de Cloud, tout en se caressant lui-même. Ses mouvements de va-et-vient se firent de plus en plus rapides. Il les sentait tous les deux proche de la jouissance, lorsque Cloud lui agrippa la main, stoppant ses gestes pourtant si bon.

-Non, je veux…

Zack l'interrompit du regard. Il le comprenait. Il devinait ce que son amant souhaitait.

Tendrement, il caressa le ventre de son amant, tandis que celui-ci se glissa vers lui. Il passa ses jambes par-dessus les puissantes épaules de Zack et glissa timidement ses mains dans la tignasse ténébreuse.

Zack sentit une terrible érection l'envahir en voyant son chocobo dans cette position. C'était tellement tentant, le prendre comme ça, sans aucune préparation. Non. Il ne pouvait lui faire ça. Et il s'en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours.

Zack se mit à sourire, et le regard de Cloud s'emplit de curiosité. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait inventé cette fois ? Le blond savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, mais si déjà lui craignait la trahison de son corps, comment quelqu'un autre que lui pouvait-il mieux le contrôler ?

-Zack… murmura le blond.

-Cloud, lui répondit son amant, la voix rauque de désir.

Tandis que Cloud faisait de nouveau jouer sa main dans la tignasse noire de Zack, ce dernier commença alors à préparer son amant.

Il lui fit d'abord lécher son index, et son amant l'engloutit littéralement. Enfin, il le retira de la bouche mutine du blond, et le fit lentement pénétrer en Cloud.

Il le sentit se cambrer, et le brun ralentit les mouvements de son doigt. Le blond le regarda d'un air suppliant, et Zack eut une soudaine envie de l'embrasser.

Tandis qu'ils goutaient leurs langues, Zack fit pénétrer un second doigt. Il les fit remuer en cadence, créant des cercles imaginaires dans cette chair si tendre et pourtant si tendue. Cloud se montra plus passionné dans son baiser, et Zack fit de même.

- Maintenant, murmura Cloud en reprenant sa respiration.

- Mais… tenta de protester Zack.

Le regard insistant du si mignon Cloud le transperça de plein fouet. Il ne put y résister, et, tout en reprenant le ballet passionné de leur bouche, il empoigna sa verge.

Cloud grimaça de douleur en sentant son amant le pénétrer. Il se raidit, se faisant plus mal encore. Les caresses apaisantes de Zack le calmaient peu à peu, et son amant se mit alors à remuer en lui. Il fit d'abord des cercles concentriques avec son bassin, puis reposa le dos de Cloud sur le coffre-fort. Quelques instants avant, il avait pris soin de faire glisser à terre le tissu qui le couvrait. Le blond eut un long frisson en sentant le métal froid sur sa peau si chaude. Il laissa ses jambes de part et d'autre du cou musclé de son amant, et ce dernier recommença ses mouvements en cercles. Le blond allongea ses bras et empoigna une longue mèche de cheveux. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts, savant que cela plaisait beaucoup Zack. Il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Malheureusement, sa timidité reprenait le dessus, et il préféra fermer les yeux.

Zack commença alors à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient qui devinrent vite de plus en plus insistants.

Zack, contrairement à lui, ne lâchait pas son visage des yeux, s'abreuvant de ses traits si pur, si innocent. Il se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir ce blond pour lui seul.

Le blond se mit à gémir au travers de ses lèvres pressées, comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il faisait. Mais son amant avait bien l'intention de le faire hurler de plaisir. Il lui empoigna la verge, et calqua les mouvements de son bassin sur ceux de sa main. Cloud posa sa main sur la sienne, et ensemble, ils le caressèrent.

Ils haletaient tous les deux, mais n'avaient cure de leur proche épuisement. Ils étaient ensemble, et cela, c'était la meilleure des énergies.

Lentement, mais sûrement, une vague de plaisir commença à germer dans le ventre de Cloud. Il se cambra davantage, pour recevoir son amant plus profondément. Zack accéléra, jusqu'à presque en avoir des crampes.

Ses gestes se firent plus saccadés, plus anarchiques, plus sauvages, plus bestiaux, témoins de son excitation extrême. Et Cloud ne disait rien, il en profitait. Il ressentait tout ce que pensait Zack. Aussi, il resserra la prise de ses jambes, appuyant davantage sur les épaules du brun.

Enfin, Cloud eut un dernier sursaut. Zack le lâcha et vit avec plaisir la semence blanche éclabousser son menton. Quelques secondes plus tard, son envie renouvelée par la vue de son amant en train de jouir, il emplit l'intimité de Cloud. Une longue et houleuse vague de plaisir le submergea tout entier. D'épuisement, il se retira de son amant et s'allongea à ses côtés, sur la large surface du coffre. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'assoupir, ce fut le regard émerveillé de Cloud, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait l'amour.

.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•*•.

.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il ne vit que du blanc. Partout ? Cette couleur qu'il n'aimait pas. Il la détestait. Il l'exécrait. Elle ne lui convenait pas. Il était sale. Impur. Un corbeau. Pas comme les autres gens. Il était un solitaire, comme Zack.

Non. Il ne devait pas se comparer à lui. Lui qui était si fort, si beau. Mieux que lui.

Cloud sentit qu'il était sur quelque chose de moelleux. Et froid. Ce n'était pas un matelas.

-Salut, lança une voix derrière lui.

Cloud sursauta et se retourna d'un bloc. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

Devant lui, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, se tenait un ange.

Pas n'importe lequel. Son ange. Celui qui l'avait vu grandir. Celui qui l'avait aimé. Celui qui était son modèle.

Le blond voulut se relever, mais une force l'immobilisait. Tout était blanc. Le ciel, le nuage. Parce qu'il venait de comprendre. Il était allongé sur un nuage cotonneux, épais. Comme sur les dessins enfantins qui représentaient le Paradis.

-Ainsi, je suis mort ? demanda-t-il à Zack.

Le brun s'agita légèrement, mal à l'aise.

-Oui. Oui, tu es mort.

Cloud soupira. Il n'était ni triste ni heureux.

-Mais seulement si tu le décides, continua Zack, la voix légèrement plus assurée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Et bien…je ne sais pas en fait.

Il fit une moue adorable. Celle qu'ont tous les gamins lorsqu'ils sont embarrassés. Un sourire et les yeux fermés. Ainsi qu'une main sur l'arrière de la tête. Cloud ne pouvait s'empêcher de frapper Zack dans ces moments-là.

-Si je ne suis pas mort, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Et pourquoi es-tu sorti des miroirs ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que tu le saurais.

Le blond s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais une voix lointaine intervint, suivie de plusieurs autres.

-On ne peut plus rien faire.

-Quoi ?

Cloud reconnut la voix de Madame Elmyra.

-Il a subi un trop gros choc à la tête. S'il se réveille, il ne sera plus qu'un légume.

Des sanglots éclatèrent, et Cloud ne réussit qu'à soupirer. Étrangement, une buée s'échappa de ses lèvres. Inquiet, il se tourna vers Zack. Ce dernier souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Alors comme ça, tu as décidé de disparaitre ?

-Oui.

-Viens.

Cloud attrapa la main tendue de Zack.

Jolie.

Ils s'envolèrent ensemble. Ils traversant des centaines de ciels, de monde, d'univers. Ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•*•.

.

Comme tous les jours, Cloud se rendit à la clairière où résidait Zack. Il ne pouvait passer plus d'une journée sans lui. Sa présence lui était devenue indispensable. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde que sa vie change.

Il traversa la montagne. Il n'avait plus peur à présent, Zack avait fait le ménage. Il avait fait suffisamment peur aux monstres pour qu'ils s'éloignent de Cloud. Le blond dépassa le dernier pic qui le séparait de son amant. Au loin, il vit l'unique arbre des montagnes, et camouflé au sommet, une cabane. De loin, on pouvait la prendre pour un gigantesque nid de Zu.

Cloud sentit l'herbe sous les fines semelles de ses tennis. Il soupira d'aise, heureux de ce contact familier, et continua son chemin. Arrivé devant le grand conifère, il entreprit de monter de branche en branche. Le blond arriva tout essoufflé au sommet, des aiguilles de pin partout sur son pull gris.

Un immense sourit fleuri sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il repéra Zack au milieu de la petite pièce. Ce dernier était étalé de tout son long sur un épais tapis, un léger drap couvrant son corps d'athlète.

Cloud se glissa silencieusement derrière Zack, et lui souffla légèrement dans l'oreille. Cela fit sursauter le brun et dégainer un semi-automatique.

Son regard ensommeillé trahissait un manque de sommeille flagrant, et Cloud lui demanda, la voix pleine d'envie :

-Tu es resté tard à regarder les étoiles ?

-Ah, c'est toi.

Zack s'ébroua comme un chiot et s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés.

-Je suis resté toute la nuit.

Cloud se pencha vers lui et déposa ses lèvres fraiches sur les siennes. Zack y répondit, et, si le téléphone de Cloud n'avait pas sonné à ce moment-là, le tapis serait devenu le témoin de leur relation secrète.

En soupirant de déception, Cloud sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

-Allô ? grogna le jeune homme.

-Cloud ? Mon chéri ? Reviens tout de suite à la maison ! Je sais que tu aimes te balader dans les montagnes, mais tu es jeune, et qui sait ce qui peut trainer dans les montagnes la nuit tombée.

Il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de contester. Il obéissait à sa mère, c'était normal. Et il comprenait son inquiétude. Avec la jeune Tifa qui était tombée dans un ravin deux semaines auparavant, la peur des villageois vis-à-vis des monts Nibel ne se justifiait que davantage.

-Je dois y aller.

Cloud se releva, mais la poigne de fer de son amant le cloua au sol.

-Tu me promets que tu vas revenir ?

-Bien sûr.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Zack lui demandait-il ce genre d'évidence ?

-Ok. À plus tard.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Zack sourit tristement et Cloud quitta à regret la cabane où il se sentait plus chez lui que dans sa propre maison.

Il descendit de l'arbre centenaire. Une goutte de pluie lui tomba sur le bout du nez et il dit dans le vide :

-Tiens, il va y avoir de l'orage cette nuit.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•*•.

.

Zack regarda encore longtemps son amour partir au loin pour le village. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête en montrant son inquiétude à Cloud. Depuis plusieurs jours, il faisait des rêves étranges, empli de monstres, d'éclairs, d'éboulements, et de chute.

« _M'enfin, les rêves, c'est jamais véridique_ » se rappela le jeune brun.

Il retourna sur son tapis, et attendit patiemment la venue de son amie la Lune. Elle était sympathique la Lune. Toujours une histoire à raconter. Le brun racontait toujours une histoire qu'elle lui racontait la nuit à Cloud. Et le blond l'écoutait toujours avec attention. Durant les quelques minutes de son histoire, le blond perdait son masque d'indifférence au profit d'étoiles et de rêves plein les yeux, toujours avide d'en savoir plus.

Et lorsque Zack finissait son histoire, Cloud redescendait trop brutalement sur terre, et le brun s'empressait de le renvoyer de nouveau au Paradis.

Il sentit l'atmosphère s'éclairer, et vit la Lune l'inonder de sa lumière blafarde.

-Bonsoir, murmura-t-il.

Il crut voir un vacillement de lumière.

-Raconte-moi quelque chose.

Et la Lune le fit.

Et la Lune finit son histoire trop rapidement au gout de Zack.

Il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité par une vicieuse goutte de pluie qui tomba brutalement sur le bout de son nez. Agacé, il regarda autour de lui, et sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le grondement du tonnerre.

Son regard se porta alors sur les hautes montagnes de la région.

C'était elles qui l'avaient attiré dans la région de Nibelheim. Elle lui avait parlé, comme disait Cloud.

Elles, avec leurs flancs faits de ténèbres, leurs bords tranchant comme des lames de rasoir, leur sommet éternellement vêtu de blanc. Et ce petit quelque chose qui les rendait irrésistiblement attirantes.

Le soir, depuis sa petite chambre dans son trou perdu nommé Gongaga, il les admirait. Rien ni personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec leur majesté, leur charisme, leur puissance. Elles étaient parfaitement visibles à des kilomètres à la ronde, comme si elles voulaient par-dessus tout se faire remarquer.

Ne pas se faire oublier.

C'était cela que Zack voulait. Que personne ne l'oublie. Jamais. Il remuerait ciel et terre pour ne pas que son nom sombre dans l'oubli.

Il attendrait que Cloud soit suffisamment grand et responsable, après ils partiraient vers Midgar. La ville des célébrités. Là où tout commencerait.

-Hum, pas tout de suite, murmura le brun en ramenant sa chevelure trempée derrière la nuque.

Il se releva et se traina tant bien que mal dans sa cabane, bien isolée par ses soins. Elle était bien la seule dans sa vie dont il était réellement fier. Elle, et sa rencontre avec Cloud.

Qui sait, peut-être ne serait-il pas resté là, si ce garçon n'avait pas été hypnotisé par ce poisson mort.

« _Bah, de toute façon, plutôt crever que de rentrer à Gongaga. _»

Il chassa les souvenirs de ce village adoré d'une pichenette dans l'air sec et chaud de sa cabane.

Il s'allongea sur le tas de couvertures miteuses et contempla au travers de la vitre les grosses gouttes de pluie qui la torturaient sans vergogne. Il se disait qu'il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver sur cette mince planche de verre, à la merci des éléments sans pitié.

Soudain, juste après un violent coup de tonnerre, il entendit un cri.

Un hurlement.

De terreur.

Une voix familière.

Il n'en connaissait qu'une dans cette région après tout.

Sans plus réfléchir, il sortit de sa cabane, sans même prendre la peine de se couvrir et entreprit de descendre de son gigantesque arbre.

Il courait à perdre haleine, en direction de cette voix emplie de détresse. Enfin, après de nombreux détours à cause des gigantesques flaques de boue plus que traitre, il déboucha dans une grotte naturelle, dont les parois suintaient la Mako. Cette lueur phosphorescente faisait paraitre l'endroit irréel, emplissant les environs d'ombres effrayantes.

-Cloud ! s'exclama Zack en mettant ses mains en porte-voix.

Les hurlements redoublèrent. Et Zack avança prudemment dans la grotte. En direction de son bien-aimé.

.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•*•.

.

-Relâchez-moi ! hurla Cloud.

Depuis des heures, ces mots ne cessaient de résonner dans le cachot.

Une immense douleur dans son ventre fut la seule réponse qu'on daigna lui céder.

Cloud était enchainé au mur. C'était un mur sale, couvert de mousse, de saleté, de boue. Rien de bien attrayant.

Et là, devant lui, tel un chat qui joue avec sa souris, se tenait celui qui le tourmentait tant.

Sephiroth.

Cet homme. Un homme, oui. Physiquement. En réalité, il ne se cachait pas d'être qualifié de monstre. Un amas d'instinct primaire, cet instinct de violence qu'il y a en chaque être humain. Lui n'avait pas pris la peine de le renflouer. Aucun intérêt de se cacher. Il n'avait aucune honte de ce qu'il était. Surnommer « Tueur d'Argent » par la populace, il attaquait la nuit. Parce que, tout comme sa chevelure, la lune brillait du même éclat.

Et cette nuit-là, comme par hasard, parce qu'il l'avait décidé, c'était Cloud le blond du village qui s'était lamentablement fait kidnapper. Par lui.

« _Comme un con. Parce que c'est ce qu'il était, nan ? Un putain de con pas foutu de faire ses lacets correctement._ » songea Sephiroth en abaissant une énième fois son bras armé.

Et Sephiroth ne s'en prenait qu'aux faibles. Pas qu'il était lâche. Mais bon. C'est bien d'avoir un minimum de règle quand même. Ça en jette. Il n'était pas le genre à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il obéissait à ses principes. _Ses règles_. À lui. Tant pis si ça ne plaisait pas. Il aimait ça lui, les règles. Pour avoir quelque chose à transgresser.

Car, s'il devait bien avoir un défaut, c'était bien celui de s'ennuyer facilement. Ce n'était pas facile de l'occuper. Alors, il s'était fixé des règles. De toujours se trouver une occupation. Tant pis si ça ne plaisait pas.

Car ce qu'il faisait le « Tueur d'Argent », ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. À personne en fait. Du moins, personne qu'il connaissait.

Les gens ne savaient plus ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils disaient qu'il n'y a plus personne qui vivait selon ses convictions, et enfin qu'un homme ose prendre sa vie en mains, ils criaient au massacre.

Sephiroth se força à revenir à la réalité. Où en était-il déjà avec son blond ?

Ah oui. Il le punissait.

Sephiroth avisa le long poignard qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que euh... Cloud ? Oui, c'est cela, Cloud donc, n'aime-t-il pas mon nouveau jouet ?_ »

Il l'avait pourtant acheté exprès pour lui. Un merveilleux poignard à lame incurvée et au manche taillé dans de l'ivoire. Une véritable fortune que Sephiroth avait dépensée pour lui.

« _Ce garçon est d'une hypocrisie ! Incroyable ! Aucune reconnaissance pour moi !_ »

Lentement, religieusement, Sephiroth leva la main et fit glisser la lame le long du torse imberbe du blond.

Un gémissement emplit la caverne, résonnant comme une plainte lugubre.

« _Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à chouiner comme ça le gosse ? Il devrait être content qu'on s'occupe de lui, nan ?_ »

Sephiroth ne comprenait pas. Lui, il était content de s'occuper avec les gens, pourquoi eux, n'étaient-ils pas contents qu'il soit aussi prévenant envers eux ?

« _Bah, ils ne servaient à rien ces bouffons._ »

Juste à l'amuser. Mais là, nan. Il ne s'amusait pas. Pas du tout. Il n'était même pas content d'être là, avec Cloud.

Un nouveau coup de poignard, un léger, trop léger filé de sang. Une belle ligne rouge sombre, quasi noire.

«_ Jolie_. »

L'argenté avança sa tête, prit une de ses longues mèches couleur de lune, et la fit glisser le long de cette trainée d'hémoglobine. Il la vit se couvrir peu à peu de ce rouge si beau, si pur, si délectable.

Il porta ses cheveux à sa bouche, et la lécha tendrement. Il sentit le merveilleux goût du sang.

Salé.

Lourd.

Unique.

Non. Pas unique. Il se souvint d'un autre garçon qui avait le même goût.

Il ne se souvenait plus où.

Dans un autre village perdu aussi. Sephiroth reconnaissait le goût des villages.

Mais c'était un garçon du sud.

Brun.

Jeune.

Triste.

Intenable.

Gongaga.

« _Merde, c'est quoi son nom déjà ? Jack ? Non. Zack. _»

Il vit Cloud relever la tête. Un joli visage poissé de sang, dans les règles de l'art, évidemment. Une coupure entre les deux yeux, deux autres sur les joues.

-Quoi ? J'ai une tâche ?

Bien sûr qu'il en avait, l'inconvénient avec le sang, c'est qu'il s'insinue partout, même sur son manteau si beau et si classe.

-Nan. T'as dit Zack, réussi à articuler Cloud.

-Et ? Tu le connais peut-être ?

Cette voix. Quand elle ne passe pas son temps à hurler dans tout les sens, elle est plutôt mignonne.

-Bref, c'est pas le sujet.

-Ouais. Il vit pas loin.

-Nan mais t'es con pour me dire ce genre de chose, tu crois pas ?

-Bah quoi ? Tu vas aller le tuer ?

-Ouais. J'ai des choses à régler avec lui. Il pas mort quand il fallait. Cet abruti s'est sauvé avant que je le finisse.

Il vit le regard de Cloud trembler de terreur. Il en jouissait presque. Mais non. Il avait tout son temps. Avec cette nuit qui n'en finissait pas, il pouvait enfin se permettre d'être patient.

-C'était il y a combien de temps ? Avec Zack.

Ah tiens ? Il avait la voix qui flanchait à présent, c'est pas bon signe. Il devrait peut-être le soigner.

Sephiroth leva l'autre main, celle équipée de materias et la pointa sur Cloud. Avec regret, il vit une lueur verte jaillir vers le blond et ses nombreuses plaies se refermèrent de concert.

« _Quel gâchis_ » songea l'argenté.

Il réfléchissait. Il ne se souvenait pas. C'était quand, avec ce brun à la con qui se tortillait comme un ver ?

Ah oui. C'était une dizaine d'années auparavant. Dire que c'est un simple mioche de quinze ans qui avait réussi à échapper au grand « Tueur d'Argent ». Quelle honte. Enfin, dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il lui ferait payer cet affront.

Sephiroth songea à passer à la vitesse supérieure avec Cloud. Il n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa patience.

Il leva de nouveau son arme bien-aimée, mais se figea en entendant un discret bruit de pas approcher d'eux.

-Grr, dire que je pensais pour rester seul avec toi, ma douceur.

Les pas se firent plus audibles, et Sephiroth vit Cloud sourire brièvement.

Enfin, une large silhouette émergea de ce qui se rapproché le plus d'une entrée.

.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•*•.

.

Zack resta interdit face à ce démon qu'il croyait définitivement enterré.

Une chevelure d'argent.

Un sourire enjôleur.

Un regard vert.

Assassin.

Fourbe.

Traitre.

-Sephiroth…

-Ah…

Cette voix. Si douce. Si suintante de fausse douceur.

-Tu t'es enfin décidé à revenir vers moi, c'est bien cela ? susurra l'argenté.

-Non.

Sans demander son reste, Zack se dirigea vers Cloud, ses talons claquant bruyamment dans la caverne.

Il ne le regardait même pas.

« _Sale gosse !_ »

Il devrait lui faire subir le même sort qu'à son copain.

Sephiroth enrageait. Zack était bien le seul qui ait réussi à lui tenir tête. Et là, sous son nez, il détaché SON jouet. SA propriété.

Vicieusement, l'argenté leva sa main, celle armée, et avant même qu'il puisse faire un mouvement de plus, la voix de Zack, grave, puissante, assurée, claqua comme un fouet.

-Non. T'approches pas de nous.

Et l'argenté obéit, malgré lui, mais il obéit quand même.

Il entendait les deux jeunes converser.

-Tu peux marcher ?

-Gnn…

- Bon, accroche-toi à moi.

-Mmm…

Zack fit passer énergiquement le bras de Cloud autour de ses épaules et passa devant Sephiroth, qui ne trouvait rien à dire, tant la situation le dépassait.

.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•*•.

.

Le village était enfin en vue. Zack doubla l'allure, bien qu'il était conscient que Cloud était en train de s'épuiser.

Peu importe que sa famille le voie, lui, l'étranger qui vole le marché. Il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était soigner Cloud au plus vite.

Au pire, ils appelleraient les autorités. Jusque-là, le brun avait réussi à leur échapper, pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

Le brun secoua légèrement Cloud, et lui demanda calmement où se trouvait sa maison.

-Gnnn… par là… réussi à bredouiller le blond.

En grommelant face au manque de coopération de son amant, Zack les traina vers la dernière bâtisse du pâté de maisons. C'était une maison banale, simple, avec des murs de brique et des tuiles rouges, comme tout le reste du village en fait.

Zack pressa davantage le pas, sentant le corps de Cloud trembler de plus en plus fort à cause du froid.

Agacé, il frappa la porte de ses poings engourdis et attendit une bonne dizaine de minutes, le temps que la mère de Cloud daigne enfin lui ouvrir.

Elle vint enfin, une jolie jeune femme, à la chevelure aussi blonde que celle de son fils relevée en une simple queue de cheval.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

-Pas le temps d'expliquer, grogna Zack.

D'un coup d'épaule, il écarta la porte de bois sombre, chercha un canapé ou quelque chose y ressemblant, et déposa finalement Cloud sur l'un des deux lits de la pièce principale.

-Qu'est-il arrivé ? s'exclama la mère du blond en s'agenouillant devant le garçon endormi.

« _C'est le sang qui lui fait cet effet ? _» se demanda Zack et voyant la femme ouvrir grand a bouche face aux larges taches rouges sur le sweat de son fils.

-Et bien… commença Zack.

-Et vous, qui êtes vous ? L'agressa-t-elle.

-Je… je suis…

-C'est mon ami, geignit Cloud.

-Et d'où vient-il ?

-De…des montagnes.

-Je suis ici depuis très longtemps madame, intervint Zack, la voix chevrotante à cause du froid.

-Dehors.

En disant cela, la mère de Cloud fouilla dans une armoire de laquelle elle extirpa une pile de couvertures.

-Euh…

-DEHORS J'AI DIT !

Sans plus demander son reste, Zack s'enfuit de là, et retourna en direction de sa cabane, sûr que Cloud était entre de bonnes mains.

N'empêche, il restait encore le problème de Sephiroth à régler. Zack pouvait supporter qu'on lui fasse du mal à lui. Mais à Cloud, non.

L'argenté allait payer, autant pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir que ce que le blond avait enduré par sa faute. Heureusement, Zack était arrivé avant que le pire ne vienne.

Toujours sous la pluie, le brun pataugea sur le chemin menant aux monts Nibel. Il connaissait le terrain par cœur, à force de l'avoir parcouru, durant des années.

Il passa devant l'endroit ou le blond et lui s'étaient rencontrés. Il passa devant la grotte dans laquelle Sephiroth s'était réfugié.

Il inspira un bon coup et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il était encore ébloui devant la brillance des murs et abasourdi par l'ambiance de mort que cette lueur verte dégageait.

Il marcha plusieurs minutes ainsi, dans les couloirs étroits de la grotte, et déboucha ainsi dans la cavité, encore pleine de l'odeur du sang.

Sephiroth n'était plus là. Il devait certainement être à la recherche de sa nouvelle victime.

Zack ressorti aussi tôt de la grotte, et se retrouva encore confronté à la pluie battante et le tonnerre qui lui vrillait les tympans.

Son instinct lui soufflait de se rendre au plus vie dans sa cabane, bien au chaud et à l'abri de l'eau, mais son cœur, lui, lui intimait le contraire.

Il _devait _protéger Cloud, et tout Nibelheim, voir même tout Gaïa, de ce fléau que représentait Sephiroth.

Il sentait que le tueur était quelque part au nord, comme il avait senti de la même manière que Cloud avait des problèmes.

Ses pas le conduisirent au-delà du terrain auquel il était familier. Des Monts bien plus escarpés, des pics bien plus acérés, des parois bien plus terrifiantes.

-Content de te revoir…Zack.

En entendant cette voix si terriblement familière, le brun fit demi-tour, et se retrouva avec le nez à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de son ennemi.

Il déglutit, puis recula vivement. Son dos heurta violemment la paroi glissante de la montagne.

-Alors ? Heureux de retrouver ton maitre ? demanda calmement Sephiroth.

L'argenté jouissait presque de sentir la peur qu'éprouvait son ancien jouet à son égard. Son attitude ne se fit que plus assurée. Enfin, il allait pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur ce môme qui l' avait humilié.

Lentement, sûr de l'avoir pour encore toute la nuit, Sephiroth dégaina son poignard. Aussitôt, Zack se mit en position de défense, le dos courbé et les poings devant son visage. Sephiroth rit en voyant cette tentative dérisoire de résistance.

-Jamais je ne fais les mêmes erreurs, tu sais…

-C'est toi qui le dis ça ! cracha hargneusement Zack.

Et il s'enfuit.

Mais sa jambe fut aussitôt agrippée par la poigne puissante d'un Sephiroth accroupi.

-Ne tente pas de m'échapper, personne ne le peut.

Il lui décocha un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, dont il sentit l'os craquer sous le choc. Il craint un moment de l'avoir tué, mais fut soulagé en voyant le brun gémir doucement.

-Enfin, ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour faire joujou.

Sephiroth le traina donc jusque dans sa grotte.

En quittant Gongaga, Zack avait pensé avoir tiré un trait définitif sur son passé.

Il se trompait.

Ce dernier le rattrapé. Bien plus brutalement que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Les coups, les humiliations, tout était bien plus puissant que ce qu'il imaginait.

Ce poignard. Il le savait que cette lame ne lui était pas destinée. La sienne, s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi, était bien plus simple, moins impressionnante. Comme si Sephiroth accordait plus d'importance à Cloud qu'à lui.

Non.

Il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras ainsi.

Il devait les protéger.

Cloud. Nibelheim.

Mais cette lumière.

Elle l'appelait.

Elle était bien plus attrayante que la douleur qu'il subissait.

Zack tenta de lever le bras vers elle.

Mais rien ne vint.

Il ne ressentait plus rien. Juste un isolement sourd.

Alors, il serait donc déjà mort ?

-Oui. C'est bien ça.

-Mais Sephiroth ? Et Cloud ?

-Tant pis. Laisse. Ce crétin de blond n'en ferait pas autant pour toi de toute façon.

-Ouais. Pas con.

-Et, au fait, ton sang à très bon goût.

-Sephiroth !

Zack se réveilla brusquement, écœuré d'avoir osé ouvrir son cœur à ce tueur horriblement séduisant.

Il réussit enfin à lever les bras. Ses doigts, mus par une force mystérieuse, Cloud appelait cela l'instinct de survit, se refermèrent sur la gorge puissante de Sephiroth. Le regard de ce dernier s'emplit de surprise et s'éteignit brutalement.

Zack le lâcha enfin, quelques secondes après avoir senti un craquement au creux de ses mains.

Il ne s'en voulait pas.

Mais il avait si mal. Partout. Ça le brûlait. Ça le glaçait.

Non.

Cloud.

Il devait le retrouver.

Mais cette lumière. Encore.

Oui.

Il tendit la main.

Et vit pour la première fois l'étendue des dégâts.

Des coupures. Partout. Un petit doigt en moins.

Sa poitrine. Non. Il ne voulait pas se voir.

Si.

Non.

Si.

Non.

Si.

Pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Avec une fascination morbide, il se regarda. Et faillit vomir. Si seulement il en avait encore la possibilité.

Il tomba à la renverse, dans un bruit mat. Que d'autres auraient qualifié de dégoûtants.

Une large flaque se forma autour de lui.

Comme ça.

Son sang.

Qui avait un bon goût.

Curieux, il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres.

Non.

Il n'avait pas un « bon goût ».

Il tendit la main vers le ciel.

Enfin.

Plutôt vers le plafond, ou ce qui s'y apparentait le plus.

Quoique lui était incapable de déterminer ce que c'était.

La lumière blanche était bien trop éblouissante.

.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•*•.

.

_***SPEIL : Miroir en norvégiens**_

_**Bon, je pense avoir présenté ici l'étendue de mon génie défaillant. Je pense que jamais cette horreur n'aurait dû voir le jour. Bref, on s'en fou, je suis pas ici pour pleurnicher ni pour me lamenter. **_

_**Ce texte, certain s'en souviendront, le moins de monde possible tant qu'à faire. **_

_**C'est l'un des premiers que j'ai écris. C'était au départ un cadeau d'anniversaire pour mon cher poulet na moi, n'epousaillé à la suite de la première publication d'ailleurs. **_

_**Et le dernier que je publie sur ce fandom. Je trouve que le niveau à baissé, autant je ne laisse des reviews qu'aux exceptions. Lithium est totalement abandonné, parce que, franchement, refaire 36 fois le test de la Mary-sue et toujours avoir un nombre de points trop important, c'est déprimant au possible. Et puis la trame est nul à chier, j'ai pas d'autre explication. **_

_**Merci à Nyny, à qui je fais ce cadeau plus qu'en retard, tu as le droit de me frapper, me fouetter, enfin, ce qu'il te plait XD ! Dawny Chan et lady Sade pour y avoir jeté un coup d'œil et avoir étaient plus que critique à son sujet. **_

_**Ui, la mise en page est foireuse, brouillonne, pas claire, zarbi. L'histoire est nulle, triste, déprimante, chiante, ennuyante (ennuyeuse ?) et tout et tout. **_

_**Je sais. C'est le but. **_

_**Au départ, vous me croyez ou pas, c'était une parodie bien lourde comme je l'ai fait précédemment dans ce fandom, sur Zack et Cloud. Juste parce que Nyny les aime plus que de raison.**_

_**Enfin, bref, on s'en tamponne le coquillard je crois. Tout le monde le sait ça XD**_

_**Un petit commentaire pour faire plaisir ? Ça ne coûte rien et ça apporte beaucoup ^^**_


End file.
